


『雉烟』In or on the pillow

by Potatowine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	『雉烟』In or on the pillow

每一个清晨都静悄悄，醒来时它的脸上还有着昨夜噩梦残留的泪痕。一只破旧的皮球静静地躺在草坪里，沾着草叶上的露水，或许是昨夜刚刚下过雨的缘故，整个草坪都散发着重重的湿气，雨水让许多味道都变得清晰活跃起来，混合着新鲜的青草味被早起的人们吸进肺里，唤醒身体。

距离公寓三个街道的地方有一条河，河道蜿蜒像是一条安静的蛇盘卧在整个马林梵多，很多年河水都没有明显的涨落。

每天早上沿河晨跑是斯摩格长久以来的习惯，保持匀速的奔跑和呼吸同样也是一种历练。

今天的阳光格外的好，斯摩格提着早餐来到公寓楼下，遇见了修剪草坪的园艺工人布鲁斯，一个开朗的年轻人。

早上好斯摩格先生！年轻人的声音差不多被除草机的轰鸣声盖过，他走过的地方都是修剪整齐的草地。

你有看见格瑞吗？斯摩格冲他招招手。

布鲁斯只是摇了摇头，指指放在草坪边上的皮球，上面沾着泥土和干枯的草叶，除草机恼人的声音还在继续。

在楼下活动的人并不多，人们都在一如往常忙着自己的工作，树上的麻雀被噪音赶走，除草机还在和杂草作斗争，没有谁会在意缺少了点什么。

斯摩格也想远离令人心烦的噪音，他踱步至楼房后面一小片荒废的园地，除了枯草和一些被人丢弃的杂物之外什么也没有。

今天应该会有人来把这些垃圾收走，斯摩格想着，但他更想知道格瑞去了哪里。

回到楼前，草坪的修理工作已完成，一切又安静了下来。

在草坪旁边的长椅坐下，加了蜂蜜芥末酱和青瓜片的热狗被放在一边，斯摩格打开咖啡杯的盖子放出热气和略苦的香味，开始享用早餐。

热狗里居然混入了一点辣酱，斯摩格有点失望，伸手去拿杯子，一个灰扑扑的大毛团子突然出现在椅子旁边，差点扑倒他的咖啡。

早安格瑞。

斯摩格很喜欢公寓门口的那只流浪狗，它的活动地点基本就在公寓楼下，有的时候会跑到附近的街上去，但是从来不用担心它会丢掉，它的皮毛看起来是脏兮兮的灰色，于是斯摩格叫它“格瑞”——也许它本来是一只白色的狗呢。格瑞长得并不漂亮，甚至看不出来是什么品种，但是很爱和人亲近。

格瑞抬起前爪扑在他的膝盖上，深色的裤子上印出来两个梅花般的爪印，一双黑葡萄样的眼睛盯着他看，像个等待奖励的小孩子。

没办法，斯摩格把剩下的最后一小截热狗肠喂给了它，还不忘在面包上抹掉芥末酱，看着格瑞摇着尾巴低头咀嚼的模样，弯下身子揉着它的头，灰色的毛发在指尖溢出来回晃荡。

看到自己的影子被人挡住，只是有人路过，斯摩格没有在意，随后一只大手覆盖在斯摩格头上做着他对格瑞的动作，银白的发丝溢出指缝，斯摩格楞了。

早安库赞。

安静的草坪边上只有两人一狗，细碎的阳光透过树叶的缝隙落在他们身上，显得格外和谐。

你今天不用去本部吗？库赞靠在椅背上，看着格瑞在眼前跑来跑去。

这个周末我休息，说着斯摩格把剩下的小半杯咖啡一饮而尽，剩下一点苦涩的黑色残渣，吃过了吗？

嗯，库赞从鼻子里哼了一声，俯身招呼着飞奔过来的格瑞，它好像很喜欢你，因为是同类的原因吗？

拿着杯子的手停在半空，银发男人皱着眉看着他。

格瑞的皮球滚到脚边，停住。

不考虑给它换一个新的吗？库赞用脚尖把球拨到一边。这个皮球已经脏到看不出来原本的颜色了，它就像它的小主人一样脏。

拜托，我又不是它的主人。斯摩格无奈地叹了口气，把头使劲向后仰想活动一下身子，脊背挺直时他感觉到了胸骨处发出轻微的砰的声响，格瑞不喜欢别人动他的东西。

那只破旧的皮球是格瑞唯一的玩具，它对它的珍惜程度就像小孩子会固执地守着玩具熊或布娃娃不肯放手。人们最常见到的就是格瑞在草坪上玩球或者公寓门口的石阶旁边，就着洒下的阳光懒洋洋地趴在球上睡觉。

格瑞睡觉的习惯和其他狗不太一样，它总喜欢抱着它的小皮球睡觉，不管在什么地方，趴在球上或者躺着用身子把球圈起来。完全就是个小孩子嘛，他想。斯摩格记得那次温顺的格瑞难得的发脾气，就是负责修剪草坪的小布鲁斯暂时拿走了它的皮球，它远远地吼叫着飞奔过来，让布鲁斯险些摔进身后堆积的杂草垛。

你今天有事吗？

没有。

我可能需要你帮我个忙。

斯摩格并不觉得自己算是一个很有爱心的人，不想承认也好，只是突然冒出的想法也好，但他的确这样做了。

库赞拿着一瓶宠物专用泡沫香波打开浴室的玻璃推门——是斯摩格拜托他去买的，并不宽敞的浴室里两人一狗显得十分拥挤。

你怎么想到给他起名叫格瑞的？库赞收起一双长腿蜷缩着坐在浴室的角落，看着斯摩格一手拿着花洒一手小心地试水温。格瑞乖巧地趴在两人之间，流到地上的水打湿了它腹部的皮毛，尾巴来回甩动，一些水飞溅到库赞的裤腿上，他又收了收腿并未在意，很快水汽弥漫浴室，斯摩格试着往格瑞身上浇水。

帮我拿一下，斯摩格把花洒递给库赞，顺手把水流关小。

因为他是灰色啊，之前也有想过叫怀特。斯摩格解释道，双手尽可能轻柔地去揉搓格瑞灰色的毛发，确保每一缕都被水沾湿。

格瑞对放在一旁的绿色瓶子的泡沫香波很感兴趣，鼻子凑上前嗅来嗅去。

如果他是白色，你会改给他名字吗？库赞把手中的花洒放低，跟随着斯摩格的手在格瑞身上慢慢来回移动。

这种事情倒是无所谓。香波在格瑞的毛发上打出丰盈的泡沫，散发着淡淡的草木香气。

斯摩格一手揉搓着格瑞的后背一手护着它的脸防止它被呛到，而格瑞一直盯着那几只会飞起来的小泡泡，用鼻子碰一下就破掉了。

格瑞好奇地扒着旁边的浴缸，在翻身进去前被斯摩格逮住拎下来，握住它的两只前爪微微抬起，仔细地清洗着它坚硬的脚趾，看起来好像在邀请它跳舞，在一旁帮忙的人没忍住笑了出来。

你笑什么？斯摩格抬了下眼皮，放下格瑞的爪子，他发现原来格瑞的前脚有四个脚趾。

库赞摇摇头，两人交换了一下，开始清洗格瑞的后脚，库赞的手在水的温度下变暖，所以格瑞没有抗拒。给狗洗澡的过程意外地顺利，两人一狗处在一个狭小的空间里，身上多多少少被水浸湿，弥漫着带着草木香的水汽，最后把泡沫冲掉就好了。

库赞往前凑了凑，轻轻捂住格瑞看过来的好奇的眼睛：小孩子不要看。

斯摩格抬头对上库赞凑近的脸，还没看清对方的眼珠就迎来一个猝不及防的带着湿气的轻吻，浴室里的空气一下子升温。

下一刻就被格瑞不快的叫声打断，库赞的手碰到湿湿的狗牙立刻收回，格瑞感觉自己被无视以及不满这个人类无礼的举动。

斯摩格转到一边，抬起胳膊蹭掉脸上的水，库赞还是看到了他脸上微微泛红的复杂的表情——绝不是因为浴室里的温度。

格瑞好像快失去耐心，迫不及待离开这个小空间，浴室渐渐变闷起来，两人再没多余的动作和对话，很快为格瑞冲洗干净，草草地擦干身子。

他还真的是灰色，斯摩格放下毛巾，后脑靠在背后的墙上松了口气自言自语道。

你失望了？库赞打趣道，打开玻璃推门放格瑞出去，两人不约而同深深地吸了吸外面的空气。

这又没什么，只是灰色的狗很少见，斯摩格耸了耸肩，继续拿起花洒冲走地上的泡沫和污水，我再把这里收拾一下，你先出去喂它吃点东西。

门被关上，库赞还留在这里。

你这是做什么？

热气还未完全散去，被水雾微微模糊的视野里是男人高大的身影在俯视自己。

在喂他之前需要先喂饱你。

手臂被抓住，整个人被提起来，在库赞的怀里斯摩格不太敢挣扎，他也是一只温顺的小狗。后背紧贴男人的胸膛，胸腹被有力的手固定住，两人的衣服都被水沾湿，斯摩格薄薄的衬衣下肌肤的颜色若隐若现，从上到下能看出他微红的脸色。

别乱动，库赞的嘴唇摩擦着他的耳廓，沉重的气息吹进耳孔，斯摩格好像感到有些窒息，却又无法抗拒地被扳过下巴和身后的男人继续刚才那个被打断的吻。

狭小的空间内空气快要被点燃，库赞的手钻进湿掉的衣襟，一路向上滑去，揉捏胸前的软肉，指尖轻轻抚过胸尖一点，斯摩格有点慌了。

你等一下，这地上很滑……这样的举动让斯摩格有些不适，浴室确实不太适合做这样的事。

果不其然两人双双跌进浴缸。

巨大的声响惊到了外面的格瑞，隔着玻璃门叫着，不停地用前爪挠门。

磕在浴缸边沿的手肘和泛青的腿骨，斯摩格因为疼痛低声咒骂着，他不能马上从浴缸里脱身，库赞捂着自己的头等待疼痛缓解，好了好了——中午要一起吃饭吗？

清闲的周末也就做了这么一件事，还让两人摔得不轻。被清洗干净的格瑞还是灰色，依旧在草坪上撒欢，整个下午它都待在楼下晒着太阳睡觉，和最爱的皮球。

夜晚如约而至，就着昏暗的灯光，库赞敲了敲门。

晚上好——格瑞还在你这里吗？库赞随口问了一句，脱下外套随手搭在门口的衣帽架上，径直向屋里走去。

没有，我说了啊我不是它的主人，斯摩格拿掉嘴里的雪茄，你没有在楼下看到他吗？

库赞没有回答，反正第二天就会再看见它。

你的房子看起来不错。库赞说着，走到床边，整洁干净的大床上乖乖躺着两个一样的枕头。

要加糖吗？斯摩格的声音从厨房传来，今天要准备两杯牛奶，他把自己的睡前习惯带给库赞。听见一声拖得很长的“不加”后，斯摩格把糖罐移到自己的杯子前。喝咖啡时他喜欢加黄砂糖，喝牛奶时他喜欢加绵白糖，白花花软绵绵的糖粒落进牛奶瞬间融化，留给夜晚一个甜蜜的念想。

重心后仰，整个身子倒在床上，让人想要瞬间进入梦乡。

他有抱东西睡的习惯吗？库赞闭上眼睛，枕头上仿佛还残留着干涸的眼泪和唾液的味道，它的主人在梦里经历的一切痛苦和快乐此时都尽在眼前，枕头柔软的内芯和他心脏脆弱的部分连在一起，收容了梦境中最真实的自我，他们在此刻没有距离。

库赞能想到，棉花和柔软的布料被男人的手臂和大腿紧紧箍住，蜷缩的身子把枕头包裹起来，斯摩格喜欢拥抱着柔软的东西入睡，饥饿，纠结，怀疑，满足，安宁，枕头包容了他夜晚所有的感受，是在那些煎熬的黑夜里唯一的慰藉。

端着杯子走进卧室，斯摩格清了清嗓子，特地捏着杯身让杯子的把手对着对方，库赞坐起身来接过自己不加糖的那一杯。

我记得你好像不喜欢甜的，库赞吸着气抿了一小口，杯子的把手上渐渐传来滚烫的温度，散发着原始纯粹的奶香味道，整个公寓变得安静，两人面对面享受着睡前的夜宵。

所以我放的糖很少，斯摩格靠在床边的衣柜上，木板微凉的温度透过薄薄的衬衣传到后背。

库赞问到他怎么有两个枕头。

很奇怪吗？斯摩格反问道，牛奶喝到一半时一块凝固的奶皮流进嘴里，他品尝着解释道。

其实就和格瑞的皮球是一样的，他不说库赞也知道。那些他不为人知的秘密都被隐藏在枕头中，也正是他所依赖的用来支撑曾经美好的回忆的。

没有人是完全用钢铁做的，人们想保护的东西恰好也是在保护他们自己，正因为如此所以珍惜——每个人都有这样的一面。

如果你一个人睡觉害怕我可以来陪你，库赞开玩笑道，说着自己也笑了。

所以你这不是来了吗……斯摩格接过他的话，说着仰头喝光牛奶，声音被困在小小的杯子里回荡。

清洗干净的两只杯子内壁挂着水珠，还留着淡淡的奶香，被放置在客厅的餐桌上。

这个夜晚不需要小小的夜灯来驱散黑暗带给人的焦虑、恐惧和不安，噩梦中的荆棘和利剑刺不进温柔又坚固的壁垒。

今晚的月光很亮，透过半掩的窗帘悄悄潜入房间。

我的枕头借给你了。

那我把自己借给你好了。

手臂从库赞的腋下穿过去抱住他的胸膛，一条腿也毫不客气地跨上他的腰，脚紧贴着他结实的腹部，被从背后抱住的库赞想转个身面对着他。

不用，闷闷的声音从背后传来，就这样吧，斯摩格把脸埋进他后背，感觉好像少了点什么……

好吧，库赞回过头轻吻了一下他的唇，随即跌回枕头上发出温柔地砰的一声，晚安。


End file.
